The present invention relates to watersports boards such as surfboards and the like, and in particular to lightweight watersports boards made from natural materials.
Lightweight watersports boards are known in the art. For example, US2004198112 to Renard discloses an aquatic gliding board which incorporates a subassembly that includes a hollow inner shell which is covered with a casing made of foam capable of being machined. The invention also relates to a hollow gliding board, such as a surfboard, that includes at least one longitudinal partition, such partition(s) connecting upper and lower portions of the subassembly. The partition(s) is (are) made of a foam, such as an elastic foam.
Watersports boards made from natural materials are known in the art. For example, US2009142975 to Zane discloses a biodegradable surfboard, the construction of which makes a minimal impact on the environment, composed of a pattern of wood veneers over a wooden framework, creating a hollow wooden body. All pieces used in construction are connected using food grade gelatin glue. Casein from skim milk added to the glue provides a general water-resistance to the structure. The whole is varnished with a waterproof combination of rosin and tung oil.